Under the Stars
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr* Hobbs/Raydor Sharon and Andrea spending some alone time together on the beach at night.


**Prompt:** Blankets and Meteor Showers

**Pairing:** Hobbs/Raydor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

Sharon's head was turned up towards the night sky, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her linen pants, and her feet buried in cool, wet sand. The swish of the waves as they washed over the rocks and kissed the shore was soothing and adding to the general relaxed mood she was in. The night air was cool, but the body behind her and arms wrapped around her midsection kept her warm.

A delicate brush of lips against the side of Sharon's neck caused the corner of her eyes to crinkle as she smiled. "For someone who claimed to be interested in meteor showers, you're doing a terrible job at showing it." Without turning around, she knew a smile was on the lips that pressed against her neck again. "I'm starting to think you used it as an excuse to get me out here and to yourself."

The sound of rich laughter met her ear. Soft lips pressed to the base of her neck again, and blonde hair from the woman behind Sharon dusted against her skin as light kisses were placed against the column of her neck, stopping at her ear. "Are you implying that I need an excuse?"

A deep hum formed in Sharon's throat as the slightest shiver traveled along the curve of her spine. "Not at all," she breathed, slowly turning around so she could look into the blue eyes she knew were waiting for her attention. Sharon's lips curved up into a smile when Andrea Hobbs' eyes met her own, a sparkle in the blue that not even the stars could outshine.

Andrea pulled Sharon to her, bringing their bodies as close as they could be, her hands on the small of Sharon's back. Without much of a warning, Andrea tilted her head and let her lips brush Sharon's, feeling Sharon reciprocate the kiss instantly. It was with soft, light touches of lips that they kissed, just long enough to make both of their bodies start to heat internally, their blood pumping a little faster, and their hearts beating a little louder.

After dating for nearly a year, they found small things like sharing a kiss came more natural than it once had. Andrea took advantage of the moments they were alone, always glad when they could slip in a few kisses or sweet words, even if it was only for a stolen moment when they were both busy at work. But, after the long work week they had both endured, they were finally getting a much needed break from the rest of the world, the two of them alone and together, able to have more than a stolen moment here and there.

"Let's go sit back down," Sharon said against the crook of Andrea's neck, placing one last peck against warm skin.

Sharon led the way to the maroon blanket that they had laid down. She lowered herself down and Andrea sat beside her, the two of them brushing sand off of their feet before lying back on the blanket, their arms propping them up. For a while they sat there, looking at the stars. Every so often, Sharon would feel Andrea's foot run against her leg, or she would let her fingers dance over Andrea's hand and arm, her eyes not leaving the sky as she watched for the first sight of a meteor.

Sharon didn't need to turn to face the woman beside her to know Andrea was looking at her. Sharon could feel Andrea's gaze, almost as if Andrea had actually touched her, a light caress against her jawline. Sharon's head tilted back slightly, the soft moonlight making her skin glow, green eyes glittering like the stars in the dark sky. A soft sigh, one full of contentment and adoration, met Sharon's ear. The auburn-haired woman smiled and hummed softly, her hand blindly reaching out for Andrea's, fingers intertwining as Sharon brought their hands to rest on her own stomach.

They hadn't said much to each other since they arrived. There needn't be any words, no sounds, nothing more than the passing of breaths through smiling lips as they stole looks of one another. Sharon was enjoying the peace, and she was thankful that Andrea understood that sometimes the quiet was really what she preferred. Jack had never understood, had always wanted to take her out to loud parties, fancy dinners, or similar places when they were in the beginning of their relationship. The men she had casually dated during other periods of her life had been the same. But, without needing to be told, Andrea had somehow known exactly what Sharon liked.

A streak of light colored the sky, the brightness catching Sharon's eye. Sharon pointed with both of their hands, getting Andrea's attention. "Over to your far right," Sharon answered when Andrea grumbled a response.

Andrea smiled at the gleeful sound of Sharon's voice. The blonde turned so she was facing the other woman, wanting to capture the look in Sharon's eyes, engrave the beautiful vision into her memory. Sharon looked out the corner of her eye, smiling when she saw that Andrea wasn't even paying attention.

"You're missing it," Sharon said just as she felt warm fingers brush her hair aside and saw another slow stream of light move across the sky.

Andrea leaned in, the fading smell of Sharon's shampoo flirting with her nose as she brushed her lips against the shell of Sharon's ear. "It doesn't even begin to compare," she muttered in a sweet yet husky tone.

Warmth welled up in Sharon's chest as she turned to face Andrea, eyes bright with happiness, lips ready to mouth words. But before Sharon was given the chance to say anything, Andrea smiled and kissed her, softly against the corner of her mouth, then again with their lips pressed tightly together. Sharon's eyes shut, the sight in the sky one she would give up if it meant she would continue feeling the love that was blossoming in her heart.

This, the connection between them, was more beautiful than anything else the world could produce.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
